


Conland

by Nikosaur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe - Not too canon, Crime, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lust, Murder, Mutual Attraction, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikosaur/pseuds/Nikosaur
Summary: When Law finds himself in a world where nothing makes sense and nobody is the what they should be, Nami finds herself in a fix with a 'Law' who doesn't know her or the predicament they're in.





	Conland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after a long, long night; it can be rather confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : So these characters, nice or crazy or otherwise, they belong to Oda-sensei. And the plot-umm, it was inspired by a movie. Or two. And some random manga. Maybe three. Later...
> 
>  
> 
> Warning : Confusing things, lies and cons, melodrama much. And adult stuff in motive and motif. Peculiar, horrendous, deviant.

_**One fine morning** _

_0600 morning_

A siren somewhere is ringing.

Law has to wake up-he just knows that he does. Something is trying to push him-wake up. But his body refuses to move. His eyes feel heavier than ever. He can feel himself sprawled across his bed and the blanket is so much warmer than usual.

And that dream he just had-oh, he just didn't want it to end. That pretty little girl of his...

He could feel her arms around him still-her soft carrot hair brushing against his face, her fingers lightly touching his shoulders; her lips place a gentle kiss on his ear lobes before-

"Aaaaahhh!", Law springs up, very rudely awakened. "Nami-ya!"

She looks wearily at him before letting out a tired sigh. (He's not too sure but Nami, she is somehow...different!)

"Wake up won't you? You need to get out before they find you."

She says it so practically, like nothing happened.

Wait a minute-nothing did happen, did it?

He could already no longer remember the dream.

As his eyes focus he notices that Nami is still wearing her dress from the night before-that extravagant gown and pearls. He forces his eyes to keep them from wandering somewhere wrong. And ends up looking straight into her annoyed brown eyes.

She looks terribly grim.

His back and chest are cold and bare but he's got his pants on. So far, so good.

No wait...where are the rest of his clothes, his sword, his things? He flicks his wrist but nothing happens-he can't use his room for some odd reason. He tries to ask but stops because she's still glaring hard at him.

Law knows that common decency demands him to inquire after the more "important" details but being himself he waits for her to go first.

After a while her glare drops and exasperation takes over.

"You've no idea, do you?"

"What?", Law asks, more startled by her dry tone than the question.

"You need to go. Now", she emphasizes. This is totally not Nami. She's so brusque. Maybe that thing about black leg ya-

"Now. Now... _ _Now__!", she keeps saying though her voice grows to a shrill whisper. She practically bullies him off the bed and points him to the edge of the room.

"Fine. But my Kikoku? And clothes?", he asks raising his voice just a notch while backing away.

"Pssh...pipe down", she snaps at him. "And what's a Kikoku?"

"My sword", he replies. Maybe she didn't know?

"You also have a fucking sword?", she practically yells.

Before he can answer the door knob rattles violently before someone yells about the commotion.

"Ahh. Namja~...stop yelling"

That was Nico-ya's voice. And it was not! That accent and her slurred sexy tone didn't go together at all. She was drunk. Definitely hungover.

And then comes Franky's voice.

"Oi, wait. Who's she talking to?"

He sounded Cola-sober enough but very curt. And  ** **no****  super!

What the fuck was going on?

As he looks at Nami's glare melt into fear he feels confusion piling up. Something else is gone wrong. He just prays it has nothing to do with something he did.

* * *

_0430 morning_

The alarm isn't ringing.

His eyes have long since opened to this world. An invisible clock hand is ticking in his head. And nothing is as it should be.

The world is swaying - as if this was on a boat. Or a yacht maybe. But the room-it's a normal room.

Maybe its that Russian woman's...

Of course! That woman was teasing him the previous night, wasn't she?

About that little redhead. Who's...sleeping in his arms?

His mind is scrambled beyond measure. It's that pretty little girl from the night before - she's so warm. He doesn't quite remember what happened though. He's here in bed with that girl wrapped around his torso sleeping as if its the most natural thing in the world.

Her arms are pinning him to her. They're both on their sides. Her carrot hair is soft against his chin, her head is tucked in the crook of his neck, her fingers rest lightly on his chest; his one arm is pinned under her and the other he just lets it hold her in this position. His stuck hand rests, palm flat against her back-her heartbeat as gentle as his own felt loud, hammering against his ribs.

Her face is so perfectly adorable-sweet and round, a little childish, like...just like...

And just like that, on a whim he places a soft kiss on the top of her head.

And the moments gone.

"Unnh. Laaawh", is what she probably moaned. Probably.

His blood froze over the minute she stirred.

What is  _ _he__  doing?

And why Law?


End file.
